La misma pasión
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: "Mira la música, oye la danza". La unión de dos mundos diferentes a través del lenguaje universal de los hombres expresado con el cuerpo. Nottgood AU. [Regalo para Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger en el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro, "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del «Amigo Invisible 2016» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos» y es mi regalo para **Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley**.

 **Natalie** : Fui una de las primeras en elegir AI porque amé esta petición que hiciste. Me gusta mucho la pareja que forman Theo y Luna y tú me diste la maravillosa oportunidad de escribir algo diferente del Dramione. Espero que te guste.

* * *

 **La misma pasión**

 **Capitulo I.**

«Mira la música, oye la danza».

George Balanchine.

* * *

Luna Lovegood no recordaba el momento exacto en que había empezado a bailar, pues la danza siempre había sido parte de su vida. Desde muy pequeña, sus aptitudes artísticas saltaron a la vista, pero sobre todo, la pasión con que su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de las notas musicales de una canción.

Tenía muy presentes las palabras de aquel sabio que decía: «Mira la música, oye la danza» y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba hacer. Era su primer día en la academia Hogwarts de arte y danzas de Londres y desde ya, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y los oídos listos para escuchar.

* * *

El despacho de la directora de la academia era amplio y estaba lleno de hermosas fotografías de bailarinas y bailarines de ballet de todos los tiempos. Luna miraba distraídamente los retratos de cada uno, cuyos rostros perfectos reflejaban la misma pasión que ella llevaba en su interior. Era un lugar imponente, igual que todo lo que sabía que estaba por venir, pero la rubia estaba segura de una cosa: a pesar del temor que todo aquello le generaba, no había otro lugar en donde deseara estar más que ahí, porque en definitiva ese era _su_ hogar.

—Luna —la llamó Minerva McGonagall y los ojos grises de la chica se centraron en la persona frente a ella. Lo sabía casi todo acerca de aquella mujer que había sido una de las mejores bailarinas de su tiempo y aunque ella no tuviera idea, la rubia le profesaba una gran admiración—, te hemos puesto en la división de Rowena Ravenclaw. Debes saber que debido a las referencias que hemos recibido de tu escuela anterior, la exigencia para ti será grande y por consiguiente, estarás en constante supervisión.

La rubia observó los movimientos delicados de la mujer al hablar y copiando cada palabra en su cerebro, se obligó a imaginarse todo lo que le esperaba —Si señora.

—El código de vestimenta es obligatorio para todas tus clases, con excepción de baile contemporáneo y no está demás advertirte que no toleramos la impuntualidad. Nunca —enfatizó, mientras la rubia asintió.

—Si señora.

—Tu primera clase será mañana a las ocho de la mañana —agregó McGonagall, viendo el expediente de la chica—, ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Cómo debo vestir en baile contemporáneo?

—Sé creativa —le dijo al tiempo que se levantó de su asiento y le tendió una mano—. Bienvenida a Hogwarts.

* * *

La tarima de King's Cross se encontraba milagrosamente vacía y Theodore Nott pensó que era el lugar perfecto para que _Slytherin_ pudiera practicar. Contaban con un espacio amplio en la madriguera —como llamaban a su hogar—, pero lo que en verdad necesitaban era dinero y la oportunidad de mantener lo que con esfuerzo habían conseguido. Ninguno de los chicos tenía un verdadero empleo y todos, a excepción de Draco, necesitaban de un lugar para vivir.

Ser un bailarín de hip hop en una ciudad tan grande como Londres no era nada sencillo y mucho menos si se pretendía asumirlo como un estilo de vida. Los padres de Theo eran personas adineradas, pero estaban en contra de que el chico siguiera su sueño, obligándolo a tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida. Aquel día en que decidió irse del lado de su familia supo que el camino que le esperaba estaría cargado de dificultades y que si lo elegía era porque tenía la valentía suficiente para recorrerlo.

—Bueno chicos, es hora de que le demostremos al mundo lo que sabemos hacer.

Y de inmediato, la música inundó el lugar.

* * *

El departamento en el que iba a vivir durante el resto del año era pequeño pero aún así, muy acogedor.

Hermione Granger era una chica que iba en el mismo curso que Luna y aunque ella no era nueva, había tratado a la rubia con benevolencia y de la manera más agradable para hacer que se sintiera como en casa. Siempre era bueno poder hacer amigos en el lugar al que se llegaba, asegurando que el difícil camino que se tenía por delante, por lo menos no habría de recorrerse sin compañía.

Hermione no sólo le había mostrado a Luna que era una excelente bailarina de ballet, con una dedicación admirable, sino también, una persona con un corazón enorme. Luna se sentía satisfecha porque sabía que además de haber encontrado a una maravillosa compañera de habitación y de baile, había conseguido también a una amiga.

* * *

—No ha sido una mala propina, hombre —le dijo Blaise a Theo contando los billetes en la mochila—, juntaremos el resto para el final del mes.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? —le contestó el castaño con la mirada fija en los edificios que podían verse por el balcón de la madriguera.

—Porque somos Slytherin —agregó Daphne Greengrass, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—, y nosotros logramos todo lo que nos proponemos.

Theo deseaba tener la fe de todos sus compañeros pero era realista y sabía que día a día todo era más complicado. A veces incluso consideraba la oferta de Draco, quien le había propuesto trabajar vendiendo autos en la empresa de su padre, pero luego se daba cuenta de que creía firmemente en que las personas debían hacer su trabajo por amor y no por dinero. Por mucho que este fuera indispensable.

Era injusto, Theo sabía que el dinero no significaba la felicidad pero estaba convencido a la vez, de que se le parecía bastante.

* * *

Luna paseaba por las calles de Londres con el fin de distraerse de su primera semana en la academia. Estaba acostumbrada a las exigencias y se consideraba a sí misma una persona capaz, pero había cosas que en realidad le estaban costando trabajo y a pesar del apoyo incondicional de Hermione, a veces sentía que ir a Hogwarts había sido un gran error.

El profesor Snape era terriblemente estricto y parecía tener una fijación con ella pues todo el tiempo estaba criticándola: que si no estiraba bien sus brazos, que si no hacía dobles perfectos, que si parecía hecha de concreto; eso sin contar con Madame Hooch, la profesora de baile contemporáneo que tampoco parecía contenta con ninguno de sus movimientos.

A veces sentía que deseaba mandar todo a la nada y devolverse a su casa, pero sabía también que no quería decepcionar a quienes habían creído incondicionalmente en ella y eso le daba fuerzas para continuar.

Luego de caminar un poco, decidió sentarse en una de las sillas de un bonito parque del centro, donde se veía a los niños jugar con globos de colores, mientras las personas adultas departían entre ellas. Le había dicho a Hermione que necesitaba algo de aire y aunque ella se había ofrecido a acompañarla, había entendido al final que lo que la rubia deseaba era estar sola.

Había pasado veinte minutos vagando entre pensamientos de lo que debía mejorar, hasta que un pegajoso ritmo llegó a sus oídos. Era una mezcla entre hip hop y algo de música electrónica y Luna se sintió atraída hacia él. Deseaba tener tiempo para ella pero sus oídos estaban inundados por la música y como si hubiera sido helada por un imán, rápidamente cruzó el lugar hasta donde el espectáculo reunía gente por doquier.

Un grupo callejero de unos diez chicos, entre hombre y mujeres se movían de una manera tan sincronizada que todos los presentes parecían hipnotizados. «Mira la música, oye la danza», recordó Luna y la bailarina en su interior se obligó a concentrar sus sentidos en aquellos que lo dejaban todo en la tarima pero en especial en uno. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que parecía poseído por el ritmo.

Los movimientos coordinados de todos eran atrayentes pero principalmente los de él. Parecía ser el líder y a pesar de que Luna pensaba que aquel tipo de danza era complicado para ella, no podía negar que se movían de una manera tan fenomenal que sonaban casi como una invitación.

Y entonces los ojos del chico se posaron sobre ella y como si hubiera leído su mente, le tendió una mano y la ayudó a subir. Luna no era muy buena con el baile contemporáneo pero allí, con aquellos desconocidos de ropas deshilachadas y corazones libres, dejó que sus pies y su alma se balancearan al ritmo del lenguaje universal de todos los hombres.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que han leído este capítulo. De paso aprovecho para contarles que este será un short fic que contará con tres capítulos, los cuales serán subidos en los próximos días y a más tardar el 30 de este mes.

¿Reviews?

Chocolate kisses,

Gizz.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aviso: Este fic participa del «Amigo Invisible 2016» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos» y es mi regalo para **Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger (antes Weasley)**.

* * *

 **La misma pasión**

 **Capitulo II.**

«A nadie le importa si no puedes bailar bien. Levántate y baila. Los grandes bailadores son muy buenos por su pasión».

Martha Graham.

* * *

Luna sentía que las piernas le temblaban y se le doblaban por sí solas, amenazándola con caer.

Había sido una clase extenuante de baile contemporáneo en la que la rubia había recibido más de un llamado de atención por parte de su maestra. Luna amaba bailar, podía decir que era su vida, pero esa clase en particular le estaba costando demasiado y aunque Hermione se había esmerado por hacer que comprendiera que no era su culpa, no se sacaba de la cabeza cada una de las críticas de la profesora Hooch.

—Esa mujer es muy ruda —Hermione se quitó los calcetines y masajeó suavemente sus pies. Habían sido tres horas intensas de movimiento y necesitaba agua caliente y relajarse un poco. Luna por su parte, permanecía con sus ojos fijos en el atardecer y en el ir y venir de la ciudad que podía divisarse desde la ventana del piso que compartían.

Las personas no dejaban de moverse, igual que sus pensamientos.

—No tengo idea de lo que haré para mejorar —agregó de pronto, luego de soltar un hondo suspiro.

—Hey —llamó Hermione—. Lo harás. Eres una de las mejores bailarinas que he conocido y este impase no va a superarte.

—¿Entonces, por qué siento que no es cierto? —La mirada gris de Luna se fijó en su amiga que había dejado lo que estaba haciendo—. Intento creer que la próxima vez lo haré mejor y luego llega el momento y yo solo… —Hermione se levantó y se puso al lado de la rubia.

—No te preocupes. —Le dio un leve apretón en el hombro—. Todo va a salir bien.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

—No lo estoy —contestó—, pero tengo fe en ti y tu también debes tenerla.

Luna volvió su mirada a la calle, en cuyo horizonte podían disiparse los últimos tonos naranja del final del atardecer.

—Tranquila —dijo Hermione, mirando en la misma dirección.

—Pero necesito mejorar.

—Y yo te ayudaré —contestó la castaña, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de complicidad—. Y si me lo permites, empezaremos las lecciones hoy mismo.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó la rubia fijando la mirada en su amiga, con verdadero interés.

—Bueno, digamos que conozco el lugar perfecto para intentarlo.

* * *

Hogsmeade estaba a reventar.

La mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts frecuentaba el sitio luego de clases para poder liberarse del estrés y las presiones de sus carreras. Era un lugar de ambiente agradable en el que se podía departir con amigos y de paso, tener la oportunidad de bailar al estilo libre. Nada parecido a lo que la rubia había estado experimentando en su clase con la profesora Hooch, quien constantemente le decía que sus movimientos carecían de firmeza.

Al parecer y según Hermione, allí podía ser ella misma y eso la hacía sentirse liberada y de cierta manera, confiada.

El sitio era amplio y contaba con una pista de baile enorme en la cual según la castaña, de vez en cuando se llevaban a cabo pequeñas competencias de baile entre los grupos locales. El humo que llenaba el lugar, parecía brillar en destellos de diferentes colores según en cambio de luces casi nublando la vista y sin embargo, Luna había podido observar varias aglomeraciones de chicos vestidos con ropas similares a la de aquellos chicos que la habían invitado a bailar en el parque.

Por un momento recordó lo maravillada que se había encontrado con la fluidez y la soltura de todos ellos para moverse al ritmo de algo que a ella le estaba costando montones, e incluso el rostro de aquel chico en particular, pasó por su mente un segundo.

La cerveza estaba bien fría y aunque la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a beber, había decidido que haría una excepción. Confiaba en Hermione y sabía que si la había invitado a estar en ese lugar era porque estaba segura de que no había nada de malo en ello, y de cualquier manera lo tenía merecido pues la semana que recién finalizaba, podía contarse como una de las más pesadas que había soportado hasta el momento.

La música en Hogsmeade era variada y bastante moderna. La rubia pudo divisar a varias parejas moviéndose con destreza al ritmo de una canción suave que el Dj había elegido y se sintió maravillada con la manera como las personas podían expresarse por medio del lenguaje corporal. En aquel lugar no parecía importar si las personas eran expertas bailarinas, pues lo que si saltaba a la vista era la pasión con que sus cuerpos se balanceaban, y Luna comprendió las razones por las que su amiga la había llevado allí.

Hermione Granger era en verdad una persona grandiosa.

Cuando terminó la canción la pista se despejó momentáneamente, hasta el momento en que una pegajosa mezcla llenó de nuevo el lugar. Más y más personas se unieron para empezar a danzar y antes de que fuera consciente, Hermione estaba arrastrándola a la pista, para unirse a un grupo de chicos de su clase que acababan de arribar.

—¡Vamos! —le dijo casi gritando por el alto volumen de la música al tiempo que tiró de su mano para obligarla a levantarse—. Aquí empieza tu primera lección.

Luna se dejó llevar y cuando fue consciente de su nueva posición, se percató que estaba casi en el centro de la pista meneando sus caderas, respirando el aire de los cuerpos unidos por la música y dejando volar sus pensamientos hasta el lugar en donde podía ser libre.

Por un instante cerró sus ojos y se dejó inundar por la melodía. El hip hop no le iba muy bien pero allí no tenía que preocuparse por la perfección y lo único que la música le indicaba era que bailara como había hecho desde el momento en que diera sus primeros pasos, y así lo hizo.

Las risas y la euforia de la gente a su alrededor se combinó con las notas de la canción que bailaban, fusionándose en su interior y haciendo del momento, algo verdaderamente mágico. Ella podía hacerlo y lo único que necesitaba era empezar a creer.

Sus movimientos empezaron a ser más fluidos a medida que avanzó la canción. Ya no sólo meneaba sus caderas, ahora movía sus pies en sincronía y no como una experta bailarina de ballet, sino como alguien que hace de la danza, su estilo de vida. Hermione le tomó una mano y la impulsó a dar una vuelta que hizo que terminara rodeada por unos brazos masculinos.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar —dijo una voz tan cerca de su cara que fue imposible que Luna pasara desapercibidos aquellos ojos azules que minutos antes habían surcado sus pensamientos.

Un leve rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y la rubia agradeció que las luces de colores lo disimularan.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el chico aún con sus manos sobre ella que no parecía reaccionar.

Una sonrisa perfecta asomó en su rostro y fue inevitable para Luna pensar que parecía sacado de un comercial de televisión.

—Eh, no… digo, sí, gracias —balbuceó la rubia y el chico volvió a sonreír, antes de que se separaran por completo.

—¿Viniste acompañada?

—Sí, vine con mi amiga —contestó la chica, tratando de ubicar a Hermione que momentos atrás estaba a su lado—. Pero creo que no está por aquí.

El chico señaló tras de ella para que viera que su amiga bailaba entretenidamente con un chico alto de cabello rubio platino.

Unos segundos después la canción terminó, dando paso a una nueva de aire sensual y cuya incursión de parejas en el escenario, dio lugar a un concurso. Una mujer curvilínea y de rostro fino tomó un micrófono y con voz potente anunció que la pareja ganadora obtendría pases _VIP_ para la presentación privada que las Brujas de Macbeth harían días después en su bar.

—¿Te gustaría entrar? —le dijo el chico muy cerca de su oído pues la música estaba bastante alta una vez más y Luna sintió como los vellos de sus brazos y piernas se erizaban. En realidad no conocía a aquella banda, pero la invitación sonaba tan tentadora que le estaba costando declinarla. Nunca había entrado a un concurso y el baile moderno la asustaba un poco pero había constado que su compañero era un experto y estaba convencida de que tal vez podía enseñarle unas cuantas cosas.

—Por qué no —contestó al fin, aceptando su mano.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar con movimientos que progresivamente, aumentaron de nivel. Luna tuvo tiempo de detallar aún más de cerca al chico, descubriendo que tenía una sonrisa cautivante y que le llevaba por lo menos cinco dedos en estatura. Su colonia al parecer era fina y a pesar de que sus jeans estaban desgastados, le lucían igual que a los modelos de los catálogos.

—¿Te parece si nos acercamos un poco más?

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella, al tiempo que sintió que rodeaba su cintura con una mano.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal hasta el momento en que madame Rosmerta —como le había dicho que se llamaba la animadora—, empezó a animar a cada pareja, señalando sus destrezas.

—Reléjate —susurró el chico y Luna fue consciente de la tensión que hasta el momento no había percibido—. Siente la música y verás cómo empieza a fluir por tu cuerpo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo y para cuando se percató de ello, tenía una de sus manos en el cuello del chico para ayudarse con el movimiento. Se sentía bien. Allí a solo centímetros de un desconocido, sentía que era libre y que no había nada en el mundo que la pudiera parar.

El chico sonrió antes de darle la vuelta final y quedar tan cerca que sus respiraciones se combinaron. El corazón de Luna bombeó fuerte y ella no pudo saber si fue por la actividad o por las cosquillas que aquella mirada azul le producía en el estómago.

—¡Muy bien! Esto ha estado genial y muy reñido, por eso necesito de su ayuda para elegir a los ganadores de esta noche —anunció la mujer y la algarabía llenó la estancia, mientras seis parejas (incluyéndolos), se formaron dentro del círculo hecho por la multitud. —¡Aplausos para la pareja número uno!

Una cortina de aplausos se escuchó, demasiado leve para ser significativa.

—Bueno, eso ha sido claro —anunció—. Gracias chicos.

La pareja se retiró de inmediato y ella continuó con el resto de parejas, hasta llegar a ellos.

—¿Qué me dicen de la rubia y el chico guapo?

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Luna confundida se sonrojó de nuevo. No le parecía que hubieran hecho una hazaña, pero al parecer el auditorio pensaba lo contrario y Hermione —que estaba con el chico rubio todavía—, levantaba sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.

—Bueno, creo que la victoria es contundente así que, ¡felicidades! —la mujer entregó al chico dos pases para el concierto después de indicar a todos que volvieran a aplaudirlos—. Lo hicieron muy bien.

—Gracias —contestó el chico, antes de darle la espalda y dirigir su mirada a Luna—. No lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido por mi estupenda pareja.

La chica sonrió con timidez y él lo encontró sumamente adorable. A pesar de que las luces de colores no le habían permitido notarlo, estaba seguro de que ella se había sonrojado en más de una ocasión esa noche.

—¿Te gustaría ir a un concierto conmigo? —le preguntó de pronto y Luna volvió a sonreír.

—Me encantaría.

—Eso es genial —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Y por cierto, soy Theo —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—Luna —contestó ella, estrechándola.

* * *

¡Hola Natalie!

Este capítulo ha tenido más de Luna que de Theo y eso es porque en el próximo planeo algo más profundo. Espero que te esté gustando el fic, pues la verdad no soy experta con esas cosas de la danza y estoy haciendo lo que puedo por complacer tu petición. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Al resto de lectores, infinitas gracias y ojalá hayan disfrutado este trozo de Nottgood que tuvo un pequeño guiño Dramione *cofcofimposibledejarlosfueracofcof*

Chocolate kisses.

Gizz.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aviso: Este fic participa del «Amigo Invisible 2016» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos» y es mi regalo para **Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger**.

* * *

 **La misma pasión**

 **Capitulo III.**

«No quiero gente que quiera bailar, quiero gente que tenga que bailar».

George Balanchine.

* * *

El sonido del bajo y la potente guitarra eléctrica retumbó en los altavoces del lugar. El concierto había sido bastante concurrido y al ritmo de canciones en la voz de Myron Wagtail, Luna y Hermione, pasaron una noche muy divertida al lado de sus citas.

Theodore Nott era un chico agradable, con buen sentido del humor y una sonrisa cautivante que Luna no había dejado de mirar en toda la noche. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que ganar aquel concurso de baile, había sido la clave para liberar el estrés acumulado pues la compañía de Theo, era algo refrescante.

—¿Qué tal te pareció el concierto? —preguntó el chico, mientras caminaban por la calle de regreso al apartamento de Luna. Hermione permanecía relegada con Draco y eso le daba a su amiga la libertad para hablar con su propia cita.

—Muy bueno. Las canciones de la banda son realmente inspiradoras.

—¿Inspiradoras? —contestó el chico con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Sin duda, «Do the hippogriff» es cualquier cosa, menos inspiradora.

Luna soltó una carcajada que hizo que sus ojos grises se cerraran momentáneamente ante la vista del chico que la contempló maravillado.

Ella era sin duda, muy hermosa.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes —le dijo y ella acomodó un cabello suelto detrás de su oreja, a la vez que posó sus ojos en él.

—Gracias.

Ambos caminaron un rato más, mientras la luz de las estrellas se reflejó en el Támesis. Theo contemplaba el rostro de Luna de tanto en tanto y podía observar como de su boca escapaban sonrisas fugaces que deseó fueran para él. Sabía que debía estar pensando en la manera de hacer que sus problemas mejoraran, pero quería por lo menos por esa noche, sentirse libre.

—¿Y tu familia vive lejos de aquí?

—En Oxford. Algunos acontecimientos han hecho que ciertas cosas se replanteen.

—Lo entiendo —contestó él—. Lo he vivido en más de una ocasión.

—¿Es cierto que tienes problemas económicos?

—¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

—Draco le contó a Hermione y también le dijo que tus padres poseen dinero. ¿No has pensado en pedirles ayuda?

Theo se tensó de inmediato. El tema de sus padres era algo que no le gustaba tocar con nadie. Ni siquiera con ella.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Bueno, son tus padres, ¿no?

—Ellos y yo no mantenemos una comunicación constante.

—¿Por qué?

—Es complicado.

—¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

—¿Podemos hablar de otro tema? No me gusta hablar sobre mis padres.

—Los míos han sido mi mayor apoyo. Si no fuera por ellos, no estaría aquí. Han sido los impulsores de todos mis sueños.

—Tus padres y los míos son distintos.

—¿Intentaste hablar con ellos alguna vez? Deberías hacerlo.

—¿Oye, qué es esto? —exclamó él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No le gustaba que nadie se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos y menos que le dijera que hacer. Él era una persona independiente—. No salí contigo para que me dijeras lo que debo o no debo hacer. A ti te parece sencillo porque de seguro nunca has tenido un problema y tus padres te deben dar todo lo que quieres pero este es el mundo real y las personas como yo, debemos esforzarnos el doble.

Las palabras empezaron a brotar de la boca de Theo igual que las olas en el mar, una tras otra, y Luna empezó a sentir como una sensación desagradable embargaba su pecho y se atoraba en su garganta. Ella solo había querido ayudar, pero él lo había tomado de la manera más negativa posible.

—Eres como esas niñas mimadas que van a escuelas privadas a estudiar algo que no deberán hacer para vivir. Por algo eres una bailarina de ballet, no sé qué puedes saber del mundo y en definitiva, no sabes nada de mí.

Esa fue la gota que rebozó la copa y Luna sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, amenazando con salir. ¿En qué momento el chico agradable se había transformado de esa manera? Le parecía injusto que hablara de ella sin conocerla y había decidido que lo último que haría por él, seria sacarlo de su error.

—Para tu información —pronuncio con dificultad—, elegí el ballet porque requiere disciplina y compromiso y mis padres me apoyaron porque esa fue mi decisión. Mi madre ahora está en un mejor lugar y sé que desde allí me envía la fuerza suficiente para continuar —el nudo en la garganta de Luna, se intensificó—, y esa fue una de las razones por las que luché por obtener esta beca en Hogwarts.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el estómago de Theo cuando comprendió que había cometido un grave error. Había supuesto cosas sobre ella y ahora se daba cuenta de que el rostro puro e inocente de Luna, reflejaba a la perfección lo que había en su interior, y a pesar de que intentó disculparse de inmediato, lo único que emergió de su boca fue un profundo silencio.

La rubia avanzó algunos pasos y antes de marcharse, se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

—Tal vez no sé nada sobre ti, pero tú tampoco sabes nada sobre mí. —Fue lo último que pronunció, antes de marcharse sin siquiera preguntarse si Hermione quería ir con ella.

* * *

El codo de Luna golpeó sin querer a Neville, haciendo que ambos perdieran el paso justamente cuando Hooch pasaba por su lado.

—Lo lamento mucho —se excusó la rubia con su compañero, ante la mirada de la profesora.

—¿Qué haces, Luna? —preguntó la mujer con gesto reprobatorio—. Caíste por completo sobre tu compañero y pudiste haberlo lastimado.

—Lo siento, no he podido aprender toda la coreografía pero le prometo que…

—¡No más excusas! —le dijo, frenándola. Luna sintió una punzada de dolor en su estómago—. Necesito ver que haces las cosas bien. ¡Ahora ve y baila!

La profesora empezó a moverse por la sala y sin embargo, no le quitó los ojos de encima. Era frustrante, principalmente porque llevaba semanas intentando ponerse al corriente en esa clase. Ojalá tuviera la facilidad de movimiento que había visto en las chicas que hacían parte del grupo de Theo, pero pensar en él, ya no era algo tan bonito.

* * *

Ese día, el profesor Snape había sido más exigente que nunca. Luna estaba realmente cansada y las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su espalda eran testigos de su agotamiento. Las piruetas eran cada vez más complicadas pero a pesar de eso, ahora estaba aún más convencida de que había elegido el camino correcto y ni él, ni Hooch la iban a convencer de lo contrario.

Luego de que todos salieron del estudio, decidió que a pesar del cansancio continuaría un rato más. Le había dicho a Hermione que la vería para la cena y ella tan comprensiva como era, le había dado un apretón en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Luna, ¿está todo bien? —la voz de Severus Snape la sorprendió. No había visto que estaba de nuevo allí, pero decidió que no se dejaría intimidar por su imponente maestro.

—Sí señor, es solo que me gustaría quedarme más tiempo —contestó ajustando las cintas de sus zapatillas.

—Hoy bailaste muy bien —le dijo el profesor y ella sintió algo extraño en su interior. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba decirle algo como eso.

—Pero sé que puedo hacerlo mejor.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma —agregó él y ella percibió un extraño sentimiento paternal en el fondo de sus palabras. No pudo dejar de sorprenderse.

—Solo quiero hacerlo perfecto.

—¿Y qué crees que sucederá una vez que alcances la perfección? —le preguntó, viéndola a los ojos— ¿Acaso, vas a detenerte ahí?

Luna bajó la mirada un momento, pensativa.

—Las imperfecciones son las que nos mantienen vivos y son las que nos motivan a esforzarnos cada día más —le dijo y ella sintió que las palabras de él, calaban en lo más profundo de su ser. No tenía idea de que él estaba hecho de algo más que órdenes y gestos reprobatorios—. A ver, inténtalo una vez más —agregó, encendiendo de nuevo la música.

Los brazos de Luna se elevaron, al tiempo que las puntas de sus pies sostuvieron el resto de su cuerpo. La música empezó a fluir en su interior hasta hacer que sus pies, piernas y brazos se movieran en sincronía.

—No seas tan rígida —le aconsejó, tomando su mano para ayudarla a impulsarse y a girar—. Ahora no te preocupes por la técnica, sólo siente la música.

Snape la observó moverse por toda la pista con aquella destreza que ya le conocía, pero sabía que ella iba por más y decidió que la ayudaría.

—Ese es el problema —le indicó—, deja de intentar bailar.

—Pero soy bailarina, eso es lo que hago.

—No, no eres bailarina en este momento. Eres como el viento, imparable, libre ¿entiendes? Inténtalo de nuevo.

Luna cerró los ojos por un instante, antes de poner su cuerpo en posición y poder conseguir algo que hasta el momento le había sido esquivo. En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo pudo volar y Severus Snape estuvo ahí para ver como la crisálida daba paso a una majestuosa mariposa.

—Eso estuvo bien, muy bien —le dijo, y ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió satisfecha.

—Gracias.

—Luna, cada vez que escales un peldaño, habrá otro desafío esperando por ti. Es un camino largo, nunca se detiene. Pero es el camino de aquellos que bailamos con el corazón.

La rubia sonrió verdaderamente aliviada y cuando el profesor se hubo retirado del aula, se permitió suspirar y sonreír de satisfacción. Se sentía verdaderamente bien el poder experimentar aquel sentimiento que había empezado a llenar su pecho y ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que iba por buen camino. Muchos serían los desafíos, pero Luna Lovegood estaba lista para enfrentar todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Hola. —Una voz irrumpió en su soledad y para cuando se dio vuelta, encontró a un despeinado Theo, en la entrada del estudio.

—Hola —respondió ella, sentándose para retirarse las zapatillas de baile. No quería darle ninguna importancia al recién llegado, aunque eso fuera en contra de su propia manera de ser— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, en vista de que no fui agradable la última vez que te vi, creo que es más que evidente que te debo una disculpa.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, y en vista de que puedo hacer algo mejor que ser un imbécil, me encantaría poder apoyarte en tus lecciones de baile contemporáneo. Bueno, si estás interesada en ello.

—No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad. Le gustaba Theo, pero no sabía si estaba lista para lidiar con él—. Recuerdo que señalaste que no tenías tiempo para tratar con niñas mimadas como yo.

—Lo sé y lo lamento. A demás no creo que seas una niña mimada. —Una sonrisa sincera se extendió por el rostro del chico. En verdad estaba apenado con ella—. ¿Dejarías que te lo compense con una cena de disculpas?

Luna quiso sonreír pero se contuvo y trató de parecer seria. —¿Necesito cambiarme de ropa?

—En realidad, lo único que me importa es poder pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Te parece si te recojo a las 8:00 de la noche?

—Está bien.

* * *

Como lo había dicho, Theo la recogió a la hora pactada para llevarla hasta un lugar al que él llamaba «la madriguera». Al parecer era el hogar de Slytherin y a la vez, un sitio que significaba más para él, de lo que ella podía imaginar.

No era un espacio ostentoso, era más bien como una especie de garaje acondicionado para vivir, el cual estaba cargado de energía positiva y la gran singularidad de quienes la habitaban. De momento al parecer estaban solos y una vez entró de lleno en el sitio, Luna pudo ver las pequeñas velas que decoraban el piso y algunas estancias del lugar, que a su vez le marcaban el camino hasta una pequeña mesa donde había dos platos, dos pares de cubiertos e incluso algunas rosas frescas.

Luna no había imaginado que Theo fuera del tipo romántico pero algo en su interior saltó de la emoción al ver todo lo que había preparado para la ocasión. Era la primera vez que un chico hacia algo así por ella.

—¿Tu hiciste todo esto?

—La verdad es que tuve ayuda. Slytherin es bastante unido cuando hay razones que lo ameritan.

—¿Y esta es una de ellas? —preguntó distraída por la magia de aquel lugar.

—Totalmente.

—Es una buena manera de disculparse —agregó sonriendo—. Creo que está funcionando.

Theo sonrió con verdadero entusiasmo.

—Gracias por venir.

—De nada.

El chico separó el asiento para ella y sin querer rozó su espalda con los dedos, haciendo que la piel de la rubia se erizara por completo. Era la primera vez que alguien le producía ese tipo de sensaciones.

—Hoy te vi bailar —dijo de pronto, provocando que una sonrisa tímida se acomodara en sus labios—. Tienes una pasión incomparable.

—No te imaginas lo que me ha costado bailar con soltura en contemporáneo, en cambio tú eres indomable.

Theo sonrió de nuevo.

—A veces más de lo que debiera —contestó levantándose de su silla y se acercándose más a ella, antes de tomarla de la mano y hacer que las emociones en su estómago se acrecentaran—. Eres una persona hermosa ¿lo sabias? Y no solo hablo del exterior. En tan poco tiempo, he visto que eres transparente, bondadosa y apasionada por lo que haces y yo te admiro por eso.

Luna se sonrojó al instante y sin poder quitar sus ojos de los de él, se dejó perder en el azul de aquel cielo interno que la envolvió, igual que el primer beso que compartieron después.

Había estado deseando aquello desde la noche en que bailaron tan cerca.

Los labios de Theo eran suaves y generosos e hicieron que la chica sintiera miles de emociones que se revolvieron como mariposas en su estómago. Parecía que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo para poder sentirse así de libre y sintió que esa sensación podía extenderse a otros momentos de su vida, pues al lado de Theodore Nott parecía que nada era imposible.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes, Luna frecuentó «la madriguera» e incluso en más de una ocasión, Hermione la acompañó, pues ella y Draco —quien casualmente era el mejor amigo de Theo—, habían empezado a salir también.

Daphne y Pansy le dieron algunos tips de baile que Luna puso en práctica y que más que ayudarla a mejorar, lograron que ella empezara a sentirse como en casa cada vez que bailaba al ritmo de una pista diferente del ballet.

—No sólo bailes, siéntelo.

Era extraño como aquellos que luchaban día a día por sobrevivir de lo que para ella era un complemento; habían terminado por enseñarle que rendirse nunca era una opción, de la misma manera en que el experto bailarín del parque, se había convertido en tan poco tiempo, en alguien importante para ella.

—Bailar contigo es fascinante en verdad —le dijo en más de una ocasión, con la mano en su cintura y el corazón en un mismo latir.

* * *

Las pruebas finales de contemporáneo habían finalizado y la profesora Hooch había dicho que al medio día publicaría las respectivas notas asignadas. Hermione y Luna estaban verdaderamente ansiosas, principalmente la rubia pues aquella sería la prueba de si había logrado o no superar sus debilidades.

Cuando la maestra colgó la lista, la aglomeración de estudiantes fue tal que la rubia y la castaña debieron esperar para poder observar su promedio. Las piernas de Luna temblaban, pero una vez vio aquellos números grabados luego de su nombre, un suspiro de satisfacción se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó Hermione, abrazando a Luna, mientras ella solo podía sonreír de alegría.

—Eres muy buena bailarina, Luna —la voz de la profesora Hooch las sorprendió a ambas, haciendo que se separaran. La mujer la miraba con gesto de afable—, que nadie te diga lo contrario.

—Gracias profesora —una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por el rostro de Luna, que aliviada suspiró, antes poder levantar su mano y saludar a Theo que había llegado para que fueran juntos por el almuerzo.

—Bueno, creo que te veo más tarde —agregó Hermione con complicidad—. Draco quiere que vayamos a ver una película.

—Vale —contestó viendo a Theo, aun sosteniendo la misma expresión del deber cumplido en el rostro.

Era incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo y Theo, comprendiendo la situación por sí mismo, le dio un fuerte abrazo, antes de juntar sus labios.

—¡Te felicito!

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella tomando su mano para caminar con él—. Creo que acabo de liberarme de un enorme peso.

—Igual que yo —contestó el chico y Luna lo miró con curiosidad—. Hablé con mis padres y quieren que nos veamos esta tarde.

—¡Eso es grandioso! —le dijo ella sonriendo y Theo sintió de alguna extraña manera que todo estaría bien.

—Gracias —pronunció mirándola con ternura—. Gracias por estar aquí.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —contestó ella apretando ligeramente su mano.

Al parecer a quien debían agradecer era al destino pues por compartir la misma pasión, se habían encontrado de una manera tan perfecta. Aquel pensamiento los recorrió mientras caminaron juntos por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

 **FIN**

* * *

Terminado.

Era un fic express.

Natalie, ojalá te haya gustado. En mi defensa apunto que la temática me daba para algo no muy canon y por ello me divertí escribiéndolo. Gracias por la oportunidad y a todos los que leyeron y me dieron su opinión, gracias por sus comentarios.

Chocolate kisses.

Gizz.


End file.
